


Seoul

by aila_writes



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Other, Romance, bts - Freeform, korea - Freeform, kpop, reallife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aila_writes/pseuds/aila_writes
Summary: It’s not easy to find a real friendship in a city so big and diverse; but as they say. Fate will bring two together beyond the odds.





	1. Chapter 1

Yoomi

I was on the train to Seoul with my eyes as red as they could ever be. The train came to a sudden halt and the girl walking past fell backwards into my legs. She looked completely disorientated.

"E-excuse me miss, are you okay?" I leaned down and helped her get up.

"I'm so sorry!" she bowed to me, and I noticed her suitcase in her hand.

"It's okay," I smiled at her. "The space is free by the way,"

"Oh, thank you!" while the train was stationary I got up and helped her get her heavy suitcase up into the luggage holder. Once that was sorted I let her sit by the window and could finally get a good look at her. She had dark brown wavy hair and a pretty slim face, she was slim in general and really pretty. So pretty. She looked really mature and elegant, especially with the well applied makeup "What's your name?"

"I'm Lee Yoomi, and you?" she seems nice! I wasn’t the first to ask this time

"My name's Lee Miyum," she smiled politely. "I think we're about the same age."

"Really?" do I look that old? "I’ll be 15 this month,"

"Me too! When's your birthday?" her smile looked more childish, our age suitable, it made dimples either on her cheeks and her eyes pleasantly narrowed. "Mine's on the 16th of August,"

"Mine too!" I smiled excitedly and sat up. "This is such a coincidence! To be honest this whole day was rare for me."

"Really? What happened to me was pretty unusual too," I like Miyum, a lot.

"This will take me long to explain, are you sure you want to listen?" she nodded enthusiastically. "Right, so I woke up to a notification that I won 1,500,000 won, and then I went downstairs to tell my parents that I'm going to Seoul with this money. They got really angry, but they weren't changing my mind, and blurted out that I was a failed abortion and that my dead twin should be here instead of me. I got really upset and packed my bags and left to tell my friend goodbye. When I got to her house I saw her making out with my ex-boyfriend and told me to go die. So here I am!"

"That is... quiet a morning. I guess it explains why you have red eyes," she gave me an empathetic look. "My morning was hectic, not as bad as yours was but also bad. I was planning to go to Seoul for a long time now but I lost the ticket. We had to look everywhere for it. My grandparents were so angry, but we found it and I had to sprint to the train station, I arrived 6 minutes late, but the train was also late."

"Oh so you're also going to Seoul?" this is not a coincidence.

"Yeah! This is amazing, right?"

"It is! It must be destiny, I mean think about it! We have the same birthday, same family name and going to the same place!" there is no other explanation, nah I'm joking but it is an amazing thing to happen. "Why're you going to Seoul anyway? If you don't mind me asking..."

"This is going to sound so bad, but I'm going for the trainee audition," she got embarrassed and looked away from me.

"No way! So am I!"

"The multi agency one in the central hall?"

"Yeah!" the people around us gave us a dirty look but we couldn't help but squeal excitedly. It's all hard to believe, this is too big of a coincidence. "Miyum you'll definitely get accepted, you already look like a model."

“Ah thank you, so do you! You have such a pretty small face, I mean you have double eyelids and everything! Your figure is really nice as well,"

"You're funny, I'm round as a ball. But you have double eyelids as well, and your tall! I thought you were at least 18," I admitted.

"Really?" she turned to me and gave me a confused look, sarcastically.

"You look mature and pretty, in a good way though! I think it's the makeup,"

"Ohh thanks, I'll do your makeup sometime is you like,"

"Yeah, that'd be nice," the journey was long, especially since the train kept on stopping thanks to the heavy rain.

"Yoomi, where are you staying?" with her question my blood ran cold.

"I.. uh- didn't think about it..." where am I gonna stay?


	2. Memory

Jungkook

"We're debuting?" I ask, surprised at the paper presented before me.

"Isn't that great!?" an over excited man happily slapped my shoulder, the news still had me taken aback.

"You mean, we're actually debuting?" I repeated the question to Hoseok, not believing the news. 3 long years of training, and finally... The company is small, and this means so much more training, practice. But...

"We're going to work hard, until we reach the top!" our leader said a couple celebratory words. "How about we go out to celebrate?"

"Are you joking? We barely have enough money to pay the rent!" Seokjin brought reality down on the 4 excited boys. I was still processing the information.

"Jungkook, are you alright?" Taehyung placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah.. I'm just really surprised that... we're debuting," saying those words aloud made it more real. "We're debuting!" I repeated with more enthusiasm and Jimin threw his arms around me, then Taehyung's followed, soon enough it looked like an overcrowded wrestling ring. It really was amazing. 

Today I decided to go back to my family to tell them the information. It's better to do these things in person.We continued practice until 8 pm- unusually early. "Jungkook, you're walking home, right?" Asked Yoongi, I nodded in reply. "I can walk with you if you'd like,"

"Thanks, but I'm only walking to the bus station. It's not too far away so I'll manage," my words were followed with a slap on my back from Namjoon.

"Don't be like that! Yoongi, can you walk with him there?" He asked and the round faced man nodded, de-tangling his earphones. I'll be surprised if my back doesn't have bruises by the end of today, I feel like I'm their excitement reliever.

"Alright, thank you," we gathered our stuff and walked out of the company building we were hauled up in since 5 this morning.

"It's scary to think that we'll be debuted next year, especially since you're so young Jungkook," our main composer said with sigh. I inhaled as much fresh air as possible, it felt fresher than usual today.

"It is, but I'm glad that our time isn't going to be wasted," especially yours, Yoongi. I feel like you care more about this than me, but I can't say that.

"I don't know what I would do if this hasn't happened," he admitted quietly, I could barely hear him over all that traffic. We turned off into the nearly empty shopping mall, this was weird for this time if day.

"Do you want a drink?" I asked once I noticed a cool store with unusual drinks.

"Sure," and we headed off in there. This will be our little celebration for the company deciding to debut us. The road is still long and winding yet at least we can see our destination and road signs.

I happily ordered our drinks and paid for both of them. I turned around to hand Yoongi his, but I noticed he was looking out the window at something. Me eyes followed his eyeld and they landed on a girl, about my age, curled up on a bench- crying.

This was odd. Her hands were tightly holding her orange suitcase, and her long hair flopped from behind her ear; nearly hiding her face. You could just about see it though, tears the size of peas streamed down her rosy cheeks. The dark circles under her eyes reminded him of Yoongi's. Maybe that's why he was staring at her?

"Do you think she's okay?" I asked him, and he pulled his eyes away quickly.

"I don't know, but there's not much we can do about it. She probably just ran away from home or something," he shrugged, but glanced at her one more time before we walked out into the station.

"Thank you, have a safe trip back," I smiled politely.

"You too," Yoongi also smiled, and we walked in opposite directions.

The sight of that crying girl was somehow engraved in our minds, not for any known reason.


	3. Disappointment

Yoomi

I dialed Miyum's number in my phone and decided to ring her after a sleepless night of roaming the city streets. I didn't tell her that I had nowhere to stay, but I will now. She didn't tell me where she's staying either so I just assumed a relative's house or something.

A couple of my relatives live here, for example I know my uncle Taeyoung does- but I haven't seen him in over 5 years and him and my dad had a fight so I thought I'd better steer clear of him. Miyum didn't answer (maybe because it was 6 a.m) so I decided to continue walking.

For most of the night I hid in chain stores and other places where I thought no one would see me. If the police found me at night alone they would for sure send me back home, even though I sort of have permission to be here. The whole time I was on my feet, and now I feel like I lost 10 kilos- at least that much is good. This night, if Miyum can't have me stay with her, I'll get a hotel room for myself.

It's strange, although I've only known her for barely a day, I feel like I can trust Miyum with my life, it's scary in fact. I feel stupid for thinking so, but it's just too big of a coincidence for both of us to meet. But I still can't believe my parents! That thought and anger was heavy on my shoulders throughout the whole night, and it still is.

At 7:45 I realized that I shouldn’t rely on others for help, instead I should be an independent woman. I trotted back to the small shopping mall I sat for an hour yesterday to ask some locals for help. I looked really rough but I'm sure at least one person would be willing to help.

Before I could even do that, my phone rang and I quickly answered it. "Hello?" I instantly said.

"Hey, is everything okay?" It was Miyum!

"Yeah, I was wondering if you'd like to meet me today. It's absolutely fine if you can't but I was just wondering if you could help me a bit.."

"I might be able to a bit later," I could tell she just woke up.

"Oh, okay! Thanks," and we hung up, I didn't want to disturb her much more than I already did. The hotel it is! The nearest person that looks nice enough will have to do. It was an elderly lady, and I asked her as politely as I could. "Excuse me ma'am, but would you know the closest hotel or a place I could stay in for a week or so..?"

"I think there might be one round the back entrance to this center," she curtly walked off once she said that. It's so busy in the mornings, everyone must be going to school or work.

I went where the lady said to go, and surely enough there was a little inn by a parking lot, and opposite the inn was a company. But not just any old business, an entertainment company. I looked between the two buildings, and with a struggle I went into the company.

"Good morning," I bowed to the man at the front desk.

"May I help you miss?" He raised an eyebrow. I look awful.

"Err.. yes! I was wondering whether I could speak to a representative or something..?" I'll negotiate something.

"You came in rather early, don't you have School?" I must look odd, his eyes flicked up and down me suspiciously.

"I came from a different region, down south, and we have holidays there now,"

"Oh I see, you came in quite early so there might be someone free, I'll have a look for you," he turned to his computer, typed something in and then looked back at me. "I'm afraid not. Maybe if you come in later or another day?"

"Oh, okay," so the inn it is. They had a hard time believing that I was staying here for "School work purposes" but I managed to convince them. It was cheap, cheaper than I expected. It was so nice to finally be in the comforts of a bed, shower and hot water. I could relax after my exhausting journey.


	4. Introduction

Two days have passed since then, and the audition is tomorrow. I never met up with Miyum; she was on the other side of Seoul and she was basically busy nonstop. To be honest I am a little bit jealous of her, she's so organized and comitted to her goal.

After a good shower and looking a bit fresher I left to get some food. I was about to leave when I heard such beautiful singing, the voice was effortless yet full of emotion. It lead me to the staff stairs and there I found a really beautiful woman. She looked at me, annoyed. I must've distracted her. "Sorry! I just.. I really liked your singing."

"Sorry, I should've sang more quietly," she stood up and bowed to me. "I'm auditioning for a company soon so I'm trying to squeeze in any practice I can get," her small lips curled into an apologetic smile.

"Really? So am I, the one tomorrow in the town hall?" So many people are going!

"Yeah, it'll be my third time now..." she sighed and straightened up, now I really felt short.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sure you'll get in this time! Especially with a voice like that," I encourage her. "How're you getting there?"

"My friend will drive me. Do you need a lift?"

"Would you mind?" Things are going my way, for once in my life!

"Of course not!" She smiled brightly again. "I'm Chung Minyoung, it's nice meeting you..."

"Lee Yoomi, and same here!" I smiled and we exchanged numbers and I swiftly walked back to my room. Food can wait, until tomorrow. I'll eat a treat when I get into a company. The rest of the day was spent painting my nails, practicing, conditioning my hair, practicing, picking an outfit, practicing with a face mask and practising some more. That schedule lead me up to midnight.

Falling asleep was not easy. No position was comfy and the temperature was just not right either with the covers and without them. I gave up at 1 am and decided to get some fresh air. The balcony it is. This is as quiet as it gets, but then I heard a scream, loud and shrill. Oh no!

My heart jumped to my throat and my blood ran cold. The streets had no one on them though! There it was again, only this time it was followed by a loud cackle. A messed up psychopath serial killer?

But then I saw it, across from my balcony was an open window, it was from there the noises were coming from. I strained my eyes to see, it was a couple boys ganging up on one and tackling him, then tickling and then that scream came. I was being nosy and stood there watching them, one of them saw me and came up to the window and opened it further.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He asked me with his full lips growing into a playful smirk.

"Shouldn't you be home?" I replied without changing my facial expression. " What are you doing?"

"We just stopped our practices!" He was proud of that.

"Hey Jimin, who're you talking to?" Another guy came up to the window.

"With that girls, she was watching us," the one with the chubby cheeks pointed over at me.

"Ah sorry! I heard screaming and..." I like them, they seem like a funny bunch of people.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to disturb you," the new comer smiled, it was a box. Awwh they're actually adorable.

"It's fine," I smiled back. "What're your names?"

"I'm Jimin, and this weirdo is Taehyung," said Jimin, this attracted the attention of another one. The window began to get crowded.

"Who're you talking to?" He was the tallest and squeezed himself between the two boys and managed to look at me. "Oh hi! I'm Hoseok!" He waved cheerily.

"I'm Yoomi!" my smile stayed.

"Hey Yoomi, do you want my number?" Taehyung asked.

"Alright then!" What is going on? I just made friends with a group of guys who were having a wrestling match across the road.

"I'll give you mine aswell," Hoseok announced.

"Should I just give you mine?" That made things easier. We stood there for a bit, shouting stuff to eachother across the road. I thouroughly enjoyed this, until another guy came up to them.

"What are you 3 idiots doing?" He asked and barged to the front of the window, Taehyung got knocked to the sides and out of my view.

"This is Yoongi," Informed Hoseok pointing at the shorter man next to him.

"Oh! Weren't you in the center a couple days ago, late at night?" Yoongi asked me. I was... he must've seen me then. But I can't recall seeing him.

"Uhm, yeah!"

"Is everything okay now? You looked upset that time," I was crying then, and he remembered that? Woah.

"It's all good now, I was tired from a long journey. Thank you for asking," I gave him a smile which he returned. They're all so nice! I must be on a lucky streak, or is it just the people here in Seoul?


End file.
